No Angel
by shatteringmymind
Summary: Katriel Manning a young psychic who has a mysterious link to the Winchester brothers finds herself entangled in their problems. The angels don't know If she's a threat or an asset and to top it all off her powers are getting more volatile. Between trying to keep the seals from breaking and her own problems its gonna be a miracle if Kat doesn't go insane.
1. Katriel

** August 1989 **

To occupants, one male, one female, were arguing over the body of a young girl that was tossing and turning on a small cot her pale blonde hair a halo around her head.

"She's waking up."

"You shouldn't have brought her here."

"She gave me her permission, she agreed to this."

"She's only ten, she doesn't understand what she agreed to."

"I don't need your help with this, so if you aren't going to be any help then go."

The male frowned before he disappeared to the sound of wings flapping. Turning to the now wide-awake young child the woman knelt down and smiled reassuringly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

* * *

Katriel sat up in her bed watching as her mom brought out something previously hidden behind her back. It was a stuffed teddy bear a gift that she would have been overjoyed at before her kidnapping and subsequent rescue. Now though it seemed of little import.

"I got you this, his name is Ted and he's gonna keep watch and protect you while you sleep, so you don't need to be afraid of the dark anymore. Not with your night light and Ted to keep watch." Her mother said.

"How is a toy going to protect me from the _things _in the dark?" Katriel asked.

"Kat, I thought you loved teddy bears." Her mom said pointedly ignoring Kat's question.

"I do love them mommy. I just don't understand how a teddy bear is going to protect me."

"He's a magic teddy bear, that's how." Her mother said before bending over and placing a kiss on the top of Katriel's head. Kat took the bear when her mother handed it to her the second time because she could see how important it was to her mother that she at least pretend to be the same normal kid. Kat could see how the recent events had worn her mom down. Her mother had dark circles under her eyes and had lost too much weight; she seemed so fragile.

"Your dad and I love you so much, you know that right?"

"Yes, mom. I love you too."

"Good night honey."

"Good night mom."

After her mother left Katriel's room Kat waited until she was sure her mother wouldn't discover her and quietly opened the door to her room. Making her way down the stairs she stopped a few steps from the bottom and listened to her parents arguing in the kitchen.

"Its just, something is wrong, she isn't the same little kid." Her mother said

"Molly, honey, of course she's changed a kidnapping will do that to a child. The doctors have said that her memory will comeback; all we can do is be grateful she remembers us." Her dad answered trying to calm her mother.

"Why did this have to happen to her, to us? It isn't fair she was such a sweet child and now she's so cold."

"Give her time she'll come back to us, you'll see."

Before she could hear anymore Kat snuck back up the stairs and into her room. She was shaking and her cheeks were wet, Kat didn't remember starting to cry. She knew she was acting different even if she couldn't remember how she had acted before her rescue. She didn't feel like a ten-year old; she felt so old and so tired. Crawling back under the covers Kat grabbed a hold of Ted and held him close crying silently until she finally fell asleep.

**July 1991 **

It was the night before her twelfth birthday and Kat could hardly wait. It wasn't because of the party her parents were throwing her tomorrow; it was because of her mysterious gift giver. On her eleventh birthday a present had shown up on her desk that neither her parents had claimed to have given her. Kat had known they were telling the truth as when she went and touched it she had an overwhelming feeling of goodness. She had seen in her minds eye the shadowed face of a man smirking mischievously and the smell of chocolate nearly overwhelmed her.

On the anniversary of her kidnapping Kat started to develop abilities. Shortly after her kidnapping Kat had begun having visions of monsters that she had previously thought weren't real. About a year later she had become psychometric or in short she had gained the ability to learn about people and objects by touching them.

She was hoping that she wouldn't develop any new abilities this year because her visions gave her nightmares and not everything she learned about people through psychical contact were pleasant. However her excitement to see if she would get another gift from the mystery man superseded her fear that her abilities would grow. Kat was going to try and stay up until whoever or whatever gave her the present showed up, however she fell asleep before he showed.

The next day, just like last year, a present showed up on her desk. This time it was a huge gummy bear and two journals. Kat got the same feeling from the gifts as she had last year. Kat could swear that whoever was giving her the presents must wish her to die an early death from diabetes with how huge that gummy bear was. It was yellow, her favorite type of gummy bear.

She whispered a quiet thank you in the hopes that it was somehow heard. She opened the first journal, on the inside was written property of Alexander Marcus; whoever that was. Flipping through it she almost squealed in delight. It was a hunter's journal, how her mystery man had gotten it she didn't know, all she cared about was that she could finally learn more about the monsters in her dreams. Opening the next journal a note fell out.

_Kid, don't get yourself killed hunting down the things that go bump in the night. Be smart; learn all you can and hopefully you'll change your mind about becoming a hunter. Seriously you're much too clever to hang around that bunch. If you still want to become a hunter don't do it for revenge or vengeance; find some other reason, some healthier reason._

Feeling happier than she had in a while she hid the two journals from her parents. The other journal had also been Alexander Marcus' she hoped he wasn't too inconvenienced by the two missing books. Running down the stairs she crashed in to her dad causing him to take a couple steps back before regaining his balance.

"Wow there tiger, someone must be excited for her party."

"Yep," She said popping the p "I can't wait its going to be so much fun, just so long as there's no clowns." Kat shuddered; she hated clowns with a passion. They just freaked her out.

"No clowns I promise."

"How's the birthday girl?" Her mom asked seeing she was up and about. "I made your favorite, blueberry pancakes and sausages."

"Thanks mom that sounds super yummy." Over the years Kat had regained the liveliness and cheerfulness of someone her age. She still was more mature and definitely stranger than other kids her age, but she no longer worried her mother.

The party was more annoying than fun for Kat, though she knew it was going to be. She had maybe one or two friends that she got along with. The others thought she was strange and most had come because her parents were rich. The most unusual thing was one of the caterers. If she looked hard enough she could swear he had wings. He saw her looking and gave her a wink and a smirk before disappearing in to the small crowd.

**July 1995**

Katriel woke up the morning of her birthday stuffy nosed and red eyed. She was turning 16 and her mother was dying. She had gotten breast cancer a year ago and the doctors had been positive about her mother's possible recovery; now however, things were looking worse. Kat was so upset that she didn't notice the gift waiting for her on her desk until later that night.

Last year Kat had gotten a note explaining that since she still was determined on being a hunter than she might as well learn how to fight and gave the address of a man she was told was ex-special forces who would train her. She had long stopped questioning how her secret friend got his information. And after a year of training she had felt positive that by the time she started hunting she would be able to handle the harsh lifestyle.

This year she had gotten a giant Hersey's Kiss, a book on pranks with notations from her mystery friend himself, and a necklace with an amulet that she had never seen before dangling from it. Kat smiled from the feeling she got when she touched the amulet her friend always made her feel better even if it was only an after image from an object he had touched.

The next day Katriel went with her dad to sit with her mom at the hospital. The family talked of things of little import and her mother gave Kat her presents. When visiting hours were coming to a close her dad left Kat and her mother together so they could have a private chat.

"You were always so special Katriel; different even before the… kidnapping. So knowing, I know that you'll get along just fine without me."

"Mom, don't talk like that, please. You're going to get better. You have to." Kat said tears falling from her eyes. Her mother smiled sadly up at her from her hospital bed.

"You're smarter than that. I not getting any better, I'm dying like it or not. You need to take care of your father; he isn't as strong as you are," her mother said leaning up and wiping the tears from Kat's eyes.

"I don't want you to go." Kat whispered.

"I know, honey, I know. I'll always be with you, watching over you. Maybe I'll finally get to know the secret you've been keeping from us for so long."

A nurse came to the door and pointed at her wrist giving a silent signal that time was at an end. "I love you so much, mom. I'm sorry I haven't told you everything I just didn't think you'd believe me."

"Knowing the kind of trouble you get into I probably wouldn't have. I love you too baby."

Katriel kept it together until her and her dad reached the car where she broke down sobbing. Her father grabbed her into a hug and Kat could feel his tears running down his face as they hit her head. They stayed there for a moment before getting in the car and driving home. A week later her mother Molly Manning died in her sleep.

**August 1997**

Katriel wiped the sweat off her brow after a particularly hard round of sparring between her and her teacher ex-special forces Kyle Brown. She had been training with him since she was 15 and had even gotten weapons training out of him. He had been reluctant at first even with the favor he owed her friend, whom he wouldn't tell her anything about. But after a year of wheedling she finally got him to teach her how to shoot and how to properly fight with knifes. She also convinced him to teach her everything she'd ever need to know to be a thief as those skills were useful to a hunter.

"So, _teach_, what do you think am I good enough to start hunting?" She mocked as Kyle had gotten his ass handed to him.

"I don't ever want you hunting, but there isn't anything more I can teach you. You're too damn stubborn for your own good." He said before he lashed out with his legs sending them knocking into her own causing her to crash to the ground.

"Don't get too cocky kid it'll get you screwed in the line of work you so desperately want to get into. You've never fully explained why you want to be a hunter even with your visions you could make do with helping hunters research and sending them in the right direction." Kyle pushed himself off the ground and reached a calloused hand to help Kat back on her feet.

They were an odd pair. A tall balding man, muscular despite his older age and a young woman all platinum blond hair and blue eyes the picture of an all American girl. Well, if you discounted her ripped band t-shirt, the huge smirk gracing her face, and the bandages wrapped around her hands to protect them while the two sparred.

The two had started out awkward around each other neither one knowing what to think of the other. Over the weeks as the two started to train together and Katriel showing herself to be an eager and promising student a friendship had developed. The older man had taken to looking at Kat like she was his own daughter and that was what had him wanting her to stay out of the hunting lifestyle. Kyle had never told Kat why he had started hunting and she had never asked. It was a sort of mutual understanding between the two.

"Well it's kind of odd but ever since I was a kid, when I first started getting visions I would see this family. Two boys and a father hunting together, well when the two kids were old enough to hunt that is. I've always felt a connection to them and I admired what they were doing, helping people."

"So because of this family raised, in what I would say is an entirely unhealthy way, by a father that puts his need for revenge before his sons, hunts you got it in your head that you want to as well."

"Hey, don't speak about John that way!" Kat snapped before she could help herself. She had been having visions about them on and off over the years and after witnessing a particularly painful vision of John's wife dying she had always felt like she knew them. Even having never met them she still jumped to John's aid, not liking him being called a shitty father.

"John, as in John Winchester?" Kyle asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah how do you know them?"

"Damn it Kat, why couldn't you have visions of normal families. You don't want to go getting yourself involved with the Winchesters, they are major trouble for anyone that gets too close." Kyle wanted to grind his teeth. He had worked a hunt with John once and hadn't liked the guy, his recklessness or the way he treated his kids.

"I never said I was going to get involved with them. What would I say to them, oh yeah I've been having visions about you guys for years lets form up our own weird version of the Scooby gang."

"You did say those visions were why you wanted to hunt." He said a little petulantly especially for someone his age not wanting to have made a huge deal over nothing.

"Well, seeing them hunt made me realize that I didn't have to spend my whole life afraid of what was in the dark or my visions. That I could do something to help people."

"You can help people as a nurse." He grumbled out.

"Yeah, but I'd be itching for a fight after too long. I wasn't made for a normal life."

"You're eighteen you can do what you want, just don't go getting yourself killed. What are you going to tell your father?"

"That I'm going on a road trip and then who knows I'll think of something."


	2. Tricksters and Winchesters (part 1)

Katriel was working a job; a professor at a university had done a nosedive from a building that was supposedly haunted. While it was very little to go on Kat was bored to death, as she hadn't had a decent case in over two weeks. Two of her leads had turned out to be nothing but tall tales and she was desperate for a case.

Driving up to a local motel Kat groaned when she saw the car parked in front. A black 1967 Chevy Impala, the car Dean and Sam Winchester owned. Well, Dean owned it really from her visions she knew he had an unhealthy obsession with his "baby". It was a cool car she just thought it was a little dumb of them to drive a car that conspicuous with their police record.

She had managed to avoid the Winchesters for longer than she thought she would. Really it seemed like Kismet that she hadn't run in to them before. She had run into other hunters on past jobs that were sniffing out the same hunt, but never the Winchesters. She wasn't going to give this case up though, she had a feeling that something was happening here was important and she had long ago stopped second guessing her instincts.

Kat changed in her musty motel room into clothes a college student would wear. The university was just big enough for her to pose as a student to get answers. If she bats her eye lashes at some frat boys and plied them with beer she should get the answers she needed.

Walking into a bar she finally got a glimpse of Sam and Dean Winchester in real life and man were they good looking. Not to mention seeing Sam up close and not in a vision she suddenly felt really small. The man was a freaking giant, a cute giant, but a giant all the same.

Figuring the students that Sam had been talking to wouldn't be interested in rehashing the story again Kat made her way to two frat boys sitting at the bar. Where God forbid, Dean was standing downing shots and flirting with some blonde college girl. Deciding to ignore him she made her way over to the two boys and began the painful process of flirting with drunken college kids.

The two boys tales of a girl killing herself by jumping out of the 6th story window after her affair with a professor had gone sour made it sound like a haunting. They said she haunted room 669 but she had taken a look at the university building and didn't think there was a 6th story. Though Kat's gut instinct was telling her something was at work here; she knew she'd have to go and check out the place before writing it off.

That meant she would most definitely be running into the Winchesters because if they had gotten the same information they would be going there too. She decided to confront them at the motel and either convince them to work with her or just to at least stay out of her way.

Knocking on their door she felt anxious to be meeting them together in real life for the first time. She heard what sounded like arguing going on in the room and knocked a little louder to get their attention.

"Hello," Sam said in a questioning tone as he held the door open.

"You're the Winchesters, right." At the sound of their name Sam tensed up and Dean made his way to the door to do threat assessment.

"How do you know that name?" Dean asked.

"Well you two are pretty well known in the hunter community. They would never admit it, but most hunters gossip like little old ladies." Kat replied.

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"Don't sound so surprised about it. But yeah, I'm a hunter."

"Well we're on the case now sweetheart. You can go find yourself another." Dean said.

"Do you know how misogynistic you sound right now and no I'm not going to find myself another case. I _was _going to suggest we work it together, but if you're going to be an asshole about it then you can just stay out of my way. Got it?"

"Dean," Sam said disapprovingly, "We don't usually work with other hunters that's all."

"What, you can't play nice? Sharing is caring boys."

Sam frowned inspecting the woman standing outside the doorway. She was about 5'8 tall for a girl, with short platinum blond hair and big blue eyes. She held herself in a confident manner and for some unshakable reason he felt like he knew her.

"Ok, yeah, I think working it together sounds like a plan. It would be nice to have another pair of eyes." Sam said agreeing to working with her.

"Sam," Dean said in a warning tone, "Just give us a minute." Slamming the door in her face. Huffing Kat stood there waiting for the two to come to some sort of consensus.

"What do you think you're doing man? We don't know anything about her, how do we know we can trust her?"

"Dean, I'm not saying we trust her I'm just saying we work together."

"Dude, I don't care how bad you want to get laid, she's hot and all but she'll just be an inconvenience."

"I can hear you guys you know," Kat yelled through the door, "Make up your minds fast or I'll just go on with out you two."

Gritting his teeth Dean opened the door and gestured for her to come in. Sauntering in just to annoy Dean, Kat looked around the boys' motel room. It wasn't that much better than her room. Surprisingly the room was not as messy as she had thought it would be; they were ready to go at a moment's notice she thought.

"I'm assuming you heard about the dead female co-ed and room 669. Do you have any ideas on how you're going to get in to the professor's office? I was going to pretend to be a student of one of the professors neighboring the office. Then I'd sneak out and pick the lock and check for EMF; you know, the standard procedure."

"We were going to pose as Electricians to get access to the room, but I don't think that would work to get you into the room." Sam said.

"Hmmm… no it wouldn't; I could pretend to be your supervisor."

"Princess, I don't think you could fool anyone in to thinking you're our supervisor." Dean said shooting down her idea. Silently though Dean was thinking over how she'd look in a business suit, a slinky business suit.

"Cut it out with the nicknames already. I've pulled off an F.B.I. agent, I think I can handle posing as some electrician's supervisor." Kat was really starting to get annoyed with Dean's prickly behavior. She got that a healthy dose of paranoia was what kept a hunter alive, but this was over the top. She'd talked with schizophrenics less paranoid than him.

"Dean," Sam said warningly, "I think it might just work, if it doesn't we can always try your plan."

"Thanks Sam, I see you're the reasonable one. I'll meet you guys outside the hotel around 8 p.m. The sun should be down by then." Kat said getting up from the bed she'd been sitting on. Kat made her way to the door, glared at Dean and then let herself out.

"Smooth Dean."

"What?"

555555555

Katriel stood outside the motel with her arms crossed trying to keep herself warm. She had changed into pinstripe trousers with a matching blazer. She ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. She was seriously reconsidering working with the two Winchester brothers, but she felt committed now, especially with how Dean had acted toward her.

Seeing the boys walk out of their room with reasonable looks put together to convince people they were electricians; they even had a badge with Ohio Connect DSL written on it. Seemed like they were used to playing dress up.

"Don't you two look the part; are we driving there together or separately?"

"Together," Dean answered gruffly. "And be careful with the car." The ride to the campus was tense and Kat felt it wasn't entirely because of her. The two seemed to be fighting if the atmosphere in the car was anything to go by. When they got to the building the janitor walked out to let them in. Kat felt her heart stop. This man, she could swear she knew him. Following the brothers in she felt like she had discovered what had drove her to take this case.

"So how long have you been working here?" Sam asked.

"I've been mopping this floor for six years. There you go guys." The Janitor replied letting them in. As Sam and Dean got out their EMF devices he turned toward Kat and eyed her curiously.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing following around two electricians?"

"I'm their supervisor. We're restructuring the company and want to see how efficient our workers are."

"Huh," he replied, "Not sure why you're wiring up this office it's not going to do the professor any good."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He's dead." The Janitor replied in a very laissez faire way.

"That's horrible. How'd he die?" Kat questioned.

"Went right out that window." He said pointing to the windows behind the desk.

"Were you working that night?" Sam asked.

"I'm the one that found him."

"Did you see it happen?"

"No, I just say him come up here and-"

"What?"

"He wasn't alone. He was with a young lady I told the cops about her but I guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl go in, but did you ever she her come out?"

"Now that you mention it no."

"You ever see her before or around."

"Not her."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked popping a caramel into his mouth.

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but mister morality brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat." Dean laughed at that.

"One more thing. This building, it only has four floors, right?"

"Yeah."

"So there would be a room 669?"

"No, why'd you ask?"

"No reason." And with that we were officially nowhere in the case, or at least the Winchesters were. I however was 100% sure that this was the guy that had done it. What he was though, that I didn't know.

"Thanks for your help." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. Hopefully I'd get a reading on the guy and be closer to figuring out what was going on here. When he took my hand I suddenly felt engulfed in warmth. The smell of chocolate wafted through the air and honest to God, the janitor had wings! It clicked in my head where I knew him. This was my mystery friend, the one who had given me gifts on my birthday. He even had given me a book on pranks one year. I never used them much as I thought they went a little bit overboard. The Janitor and I were going to have to have a private chat.


	3. Tricksters and Winchesters (part 2)

Sam was pacing the motel room phone held to his ear calling Bobby, while Dean stuffed his face with a cheeseburger. After a minute or two of ringing, Bobby finally picked up.

_ "Sam, What do you boys need? Not in any trouble are ya?"_

"No, we're fine. Do you happen to know a hunter named Katriel Manning?"

"_Katriel, the psychic? I didn't know she was a hunter. How do you two know about her?"_

"When's her birthday? Could she be like me and the others kids suddenly developing weird abilities?" Sam asked suddenly anxious.

"_I've heard she's had visions since she was a kid. She started helping me out now and then when she was 17. She isn't like you if that's what you're thinking." _

"Do you know if we can trust her? We ran into her on a case and she's been helping us out."

"_Never gave me a reason not to. She's a rare one. From what I've heard she didn't get into hunting for revenge, but purely to help people. I can't think of any reason not to trust her to help you with the case."_

"Thanks Bobby. That's all I needed."

"_You two stay safe now."_

"We will." Sam hung up the phone and looked over at Dean before scrunching his face up. "Could you not stuff your face on _my _bed."

Dean ignored Sam, finished his burger, then got up and threw the trash into the bin. "Where's the fun in that? What did Bobby say? Is she another one of the kids Yellow-Eyes went after?"

"No apparently she's been psychic since she was a kid. Bobby said there's no reason not to trust her."

"Yeah, but then why didn't she tell us she was psychic?"

"Dean, you freaked when _I _suddenly had visions. Hunters aren't exactly known to accept anything that isn't entirely 100% normal human."

"You're a different case, but yeah I get what you're saying."

5555555555555

Katriel nervously chewed on her lip as she drove up to the janitor's, Charlie she thought was his name, apartment building. It was in a run down area, not that out of place for someone living on a janitor's wages. Could she have been wrong about him? Was this just wishful thinking? Whatever it was she knew deep down that she needed to check it out.

Quietly, as she felt like she should be sneaking for some reason, she made her way up to Charlie's door. Taking a deep breath and expelling it, she mustered up the courage and knocked on the door.

Opening the door Charlie peaked out before raising his eyebrows at the sight of Kat. "Yeah? What's an electrician's supervisor doing at my door at this time of night? Not that a pretty lady like yourself is unwelcome."

"I have some questions for you. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Charlie opened the door wide enough for her to squeeze past, but not without her having to brush up against him. His apartment had the bare minimums that a living space required, a small kitchenette, a tiny living room and dining area, and a door into what she assumed was the bedroom. The smell of chocolate and other sweets permeated the whole room. She turned towards him and almost jumped when she realized how close he was.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Charlie asked her with a quizzical expression.

"What are you?"

"Well, I'm a Leo—"That's not what I meant and you know it. I know you. You're the one that's been watching me since I was a kid. I would know your aura anywhere."

"You're talking crazy lady."

"It's Katriel and you know it. Why have you been watching over me? What do you gain from it, and why do you have wings?"

At the last question the "man" that was going by the name of Charlie looked slightly startled. "Charlie" was thinking what to say to Katriel. The girl was just too damn clever by half.

"I'm a Trickster. How are you able to see the wings?" He thought a modified version of the truth was better than nothing.

"I'm psychometric. I was able to see your wings when I shook your hand and don't lie to me. Tricksters don't have wings."

"You always were too clever. As for why I've been watching you, let's just say you peaked my interest."

"The only thing about me that would _peak _your interest would be my kidnapping. Do you know why I was kidnapped or what happened to me during my kidnapping?"

"It's better that you don't know, safer. Now as much as I'd love to continue this chat it's time for you to go to sleep."

Before Katriel could get anything more out the Trickster had grabbed her head and made her sleep. He felt bad about it, he really did. The girl wanted answers and he did want to answer them; it was just better for her not to know with the events that were coming.

She was unique and in her uniqueness she was powerful. She could be used as a weapon if the wrong people found out about her. He wasn't going to just watch that happen, not after all the time he spent making sure she didn't get herself killed.

The Trickster, also know as Loki, also known as Gabriel, though it had been a while since anyone called him that, looked at Kat softly. He should have stopped his sister from doing what she had done, but he had perfected the art of apathy at that time so he had done nothing.

It wasn't until a month or so later that guilt had nudged his apathy aside and he went to see how the kid was doing. After observing her and seeing the changes that had occurred he decided that the guilt was only going to leave him alone if he watched after her.

He laid Kat down on her motel bed gently and tucked her in. He messed with her memories enough to keep her from remembering their conversation and her having seen his wings.

He hadn't anticipated feeling so protective over the kid. Granted he had watched her grow up, but he hadn't felt much for humans in so long that he didn't realize the effect she would have on him. He watched her sleep for a while before flashing back to his current home. There were things to do and people to smite before Kat and the Winchesters figured out what was going on.

5555555556555555

Katriel awoke in her crappy motel room and tried to remember what she did after checking out the campus with Sam and Dean. She frowned when she couldn't, but chocked it up to getting a little more drunk than usual. Which, if she hadn't been so groggy she would have realized couldn't possibly be what had happened, as she never got drunk on the job.

Stepping in to the shower Kat let the warm water help wake her up. All the tension in her muscles relaxed as the water soothed her. She started to begin to release some sexual tension; being around the two Winchesters would make any girl tense. She moved her hand down and stroked her inner thigh softly starting to build up her arousal. She was just going to move on to her folds when there was a knock at the door.

Annoyed Kat turned off the shower, shrugged into her robe, and opened the door. Dean and Sam were waiting outside. Sam seemed slightly embarrassed at her state of partial undress, but Dean was eyeing her up and down.

"What?" She snapped frustrated that she had been interrupted.

"There's been a development, some frat boy's been saying he was abducted by aliens." Dean answered.

"Aliens aren't real, but I suppose we should check it out. What's the plan Sam?"

"We were going to pose as reporters and ask a few questions."

"Nah, that won't work. Who would want to talk to reporters after most likely being harshly ridiculed? I have a different plan. Come on in." Dean rolled his eyes at her slightly bossy attitude, but followed Sam inside.

Kat's room was basically the same as their own only with one bed instead of two. She kept it neater than the brothers did, everything in it own place. Dean grinned at that, no she wasn't OCD at _all_.

"What's your plan then?" Dean asked.

"Hold on one second." Kat replied. She dug around in her duffle bag before she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the clothes and then made her way into the bathroom to change.

"Dude, you know, I see what you saw in her when you agreed to work with her man, she is hot." Dean said.

"I can hear you." Kat called out from the bathroom.

"It was a compliment."

"Sure it was."

When she came out she was wearing a Doctor Who shirt with a brown blazer and jeans. She also had on thick framed black glasses that made her look like a nerd, a sexy nerd, but a nerd all the same. Dean suddenly felt like he got what her plan was.

"I'll pose as a student again. One who _believes_ in aliens, and I'll go talk to the guy. Ask him some questions, lend him a sympathetic ear, flirt with him if I have to. He'll be much more likely to answer me than to reporters."

"That could work and while you're doing that Dean and I can go check out the scene of the crime."

"Alright Scully we'll meet back up with you here." Dean said.

"Just don't overlook anything _Mulder._" Kat replied. Dean just smiled wider at the fact that she got his reference.

55555555555555

Kat walked into the bar, it was a little early to be drinking, but if aliens had abducted her, she supposed she would be drinking too. She studied the frat boy, Curtis, from afar before going up to talk with him. He obviously believed that he had been abducted. His body language spoke of embarrassment, shame, and the shots he was downing showed how much he wanted to forget about what had happened.

Kat slid up to Curtis and ordered a drink before turning to him. "I heard you're the one who got abducted by aliens."

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied gruffly.

Kat placed a sympathetic hand upon his shoulder, "Hey I believe you. I mean with how big the universe is there has to be something out there."

"You believe in aliens?"

"Isn't that what I just said, silly? What happened to you?" Kat looked up at him with big doe eyes full of fake sympathy, and prayed he'd fall for it.

"If I tell you what happened you can't tell anyone."

"You have my word."

"I blacked out. I lost time and when I woke up I didn't know where I was." Curtis took a shot to settle his nerves before continuing. "They did tests on me. They probed me over and over and over and over. And that's not even the worse part."

"That's horrible!" Kat replied all fake sympathy, "What could be worse than that?"

"They made me slow dance."

"Wow, that's really awful, here you should have my drink, I think you need it more than me."

555555555

"I'm telling you Dean this was made by some kind of jet engine." Sam said as they surveyed the circular shaped mark burned into the ground.

"What, you mean some saucer shaped jet engine?"

"What else could it be?"

"What the hell?"

"I don't know."

"Seriously dude, what the hell?"

"I _don't_ know. I mean first the haunting, now this. With the timing alone there's got to be some kind of connection here."

"You mean between the angry spirit and E.T.?" Sam shrugged slightly looking perturbed. "What could the connection possibly be?" Dean asked.

After talking to another student in the same frat house they learned that Curtis wasn't very well liked. Apparently he hazed the pledges hard and got off on it. No one was really that sympathetic to Curtis. In fact most people thought that whatever had happened to him that he got what he deserved.

Back at the motel the brothers found Kat standing outside smoking a cigarette shivering slightly in an oversized fleece jacket. She looked up when she heard them drive up. Dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping on it to put it out she looked up at the two Winchesters expectantly.

"Well Curtis had a pretty interesting story. Apparently he was probed and then made to slow dance with the aliens. What did you two find?"

"So the aliens made him their bitch? Huh, well aside from a saucer sized burn in the ground we didn't get much. Except like the Professor, Curtis was a dick. He was the pledge master and hazed the pledges hard, apparently got off on it. So right now the only connection between the victims is that they're both dicks."

"It's not much to go on." Sam added.

"Well if you two have any other ideas lets hear 'em."

555555555

The next night Kat, Sam, and Dean snuck in to the mortuary to check out the third victim. A researcher that did animal testing had died. How he had died wasn't released to the public, meaning the police didn't know what had happened. And as Dean pointed out the man fit the pattern, what with him being a dick and all.

Things between the two brothers were even tenser and Kat was stuck in the middle trying to keep the two on task. She was even starting to snap at the two of them, her patience being worn thin. They carefully made their way into the dark room silently and Dean went to get the body.

"Okay this is outta be quick." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

Looking at the few remains, part of an arm, a leg and other assorted bits and pieces were laid out on the autopsy table. Something had taken more than a bite out of the guy.

"Okay that is just nasty." Dean said.

"No kidding looks like Cujo's been after him." Kat added.

"Yeah, and guess where his office was, Crawford Hall." Sam said.

"That's right where the frat boy had his close encounter."

Sam had pulled up a magnifier and was examining the body. He seemed to have found something and was picking it up with tweezers. "I found a scale."

"From what?" Dean asked.

"You're not going to like it." Sam said. "It looks like a belly scale from an alligator."

"Well aren't you just a walking encyclopedia." Kat said in snarky tone.

"An alligator in the sewers. Come on."

"It is a classic urban legend Dean." Kat stated.

"Yeah, but it's not real."

"Neither is Alien abduction, but something chomped on him."

"Well, if you two are going to search the sewers count me out." Kat replied.

"What? This getting to be a little to much for you, princess?"

"No it's called delegating, meaning I don't have to spend my night crawling around in the sewers. While you two do the dirty work I'll continue researching, see if I come up with something."

55555555555

Kat yawned. She had been up most of the night looking for what could possibly be doing this. She would have gotten the answer sooner but her laptop had unexpectedly stopped working. After hours of searching through her books she finally found the answer.

Coming up to the Winchester's room she heard arguing. Sighing she knocked on the door to their room. After a few minutes Sam opened up looking like he and Dean had got in a wrestling match. Shouldering past him she gave both him and Dean some hard looks.

"Will you two stop fighting like an old married couple?"

"No, see, married couples can get divorced. Him and me? We're like, Siamese twins." Dean said.

"It's conjoined twins." Sam countered.

"See what I mean?"

"I don't care what's going on with you two, but you both need to start getting along. I figured out what's going on here and if you two didn't have your heads up your Asses you'd have seen it two."

"Well, what is it then?" Dean asked.

"It's a Trickster. There are legends about them in tons of cultures. They go around and knock high and mighty dicks off their pedestals, usually with deadly pranks. You two fighting as much as you are just means we're close.

"Well, then how do we gank it?"

"Gank?"

"He means kill." Sam clarified.

"You have to dip a stake into one of the Trickster's victims and then stake him through the heart."

"So who's the one that's been at the scene of all the crimes?" Sam asked.

"The janitor." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

5555555555555555555

Katriel followed the brothers in her car to the campus. Parking her car next to the Impala, Kat hopped out and joined the two brothers. Time to get to it; the brothers came up with the idea to trick the trickster with a fake fight. Then Dean would go in alone and distract the trickster while she and Sam would come in after.

"Well I'll agree with you there." Dean said as she and Sam entered the auditorium. There were two scantily clad women sitting on a round bed, _of course_ the Trickster would try and use women to get to Dean.

"That fight you had outside, that was a trick?" The Trickster asked. "Hmm… not bad. But you want to see a real trick?" And suddenly appearing behind Sam was a masked man wielding a chainsaw.

"Sam!" Kat cried out as Sam dodged the psycho. Too soon the psycho was coming after her. She put up her stake as if to protect herself, but the chainsaw sliced right through it. Meanwhile Dean was getting his ass beat by the two women, which in any other situation I would have found hilarious.

Sam jumped on the psycho's back knocking him away from Kat. Seeing the stake on the ground next to him, he tossed it to Dean as he was near enough to the Trickster to stake the guy.

"Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean, I didn't want to have to do this." The Trickster said.

"Well neither did I." Dean countered stabbing the Trickster in the heart.

"Well, I gotta say, he had style." Dean said as we surveyed the body. Both Sam and Kat looked at Dean as if he was off his rocker.

55555555555

Outside the campus we took a breather before heading out. Kat and Sam were a little shaken up, but otherwise okay. Dean seemed a little bruised and battered though otherwise fine.

"Hey Dean I just want to say that I'm, uh… I'm—"Hey me too."

"That's real sweet boys, but we better get going before the body's found." Kat teased.

"Yeah, Thanks for helping out with the case. We'd probably still be at each other's throats if it weren't for you." Sam said.

"No problem. Here let me write down my number, call me if you two ever get in to trouble." Kat wrote down her number, while Sam wrote down his and Dean's. We exchanged numbers, said our goodbyes, and separated ways.

Driving off Kat thought about how much see would miss working with the Winchesters. It had been a long time since she'd had company. It just drove home how lonely the hunter's life was. Sighing, Kat turned up the music and headed out into the night.


End file.
